potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Government of Great Britain
The Government of Great Britain & Ireland is the ruling force which commands the British Empire and United Kingdom. It is composed of men and women who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand. Great Britain which is just an island has showed and proved itself to all the nations of the world that they have the largest colonial empire in the World, the British Empire. The empire is deemed to be from East to Malaya. It rules in the deserts of South Africa all the way to the tropical jungles of the West Indies. The "Jewel of the Crown" refers to the British colony of India controlled by the British East India Company for it's large Resources for economical and political control. The recent expansions in India are due to recent victories against other nations of powers which was had a firm hold of India before their defeat. The British Empire covers a giant 3,570,600 sq miles. It is true that the sun shall never set upon the British Empire. The British Empire Map of the British Empire in 1747 ~ The King's Domains Note: There are more territories, but these mark the King's official domains, which are held directly under his power. '' '' Social Information Political Information The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is ruled by a single monarch between the 17th Century to present day except during the interregnum of William III and Mary II. Unlike the co-monarchy period, the single monarch of the Kingdom of Great Britain is ruled by the power of a single crown, the Crown of England. Then after the co-monarchy period of Queen Anne, George I and now our king, George II lead as a single monarch. Due to English Bill of Rights, and later the English Act of Settlement the succession to the throne was to go to a English monarch, rather than the Scottish alternative, due to the Act of Security. The adoption of the Act of Settlement required that the British monarch be a protestant descendant of Sophia of Hanover, which helped install George I as King and begin the Hanoverian Dynasty. Legislative power was vested in the Parliament of Great Britain, which replaced the Parliament of England and the Parliament of Scotland after the Act of Union of 1707. After the succession of the Parliament of England. The Parliament of Great Britain included three elements: the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the Crown-in-Parliament. England and Scotland were given seats in both the House of Lords and the House of Commons of the new parliament. Today, the House of Commons passes and speak about issues the nation is facing. Here is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Constitution. This British constitution is not just one single document but is drawn from legislation, treaties, judicial precedents, convention, acts of parliament and etc... Diplomatic Policies Key: '' *'''Allied = Nations or groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them. *'Indifferent=Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; still concerned about each other's polices or actions but not making any action towards it.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or in other terms; acting in a non-belligerent stance(not supporting any side or taking any position in a controversy by not assisting or participating in a dispute or war between others.' *'Unknown = Diplomatic relations not yet established or faction not yet discovered.' *'At War = Engaged in armed conflict; in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities.' Economic Information Major Industries *'''''Textiles *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugarcane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' The War Office The War Office, responsible for the Army, was originally the Secretary at War's office. The first holder of the post was killed in battle - at sea - against the Dutch in 1666. It was not at first a big spending Department; office expenses for six months of 1673 amounted to £14 9s 0d. Horse Guards remained the military nucleus of the British Army, however through the years of increasing importance, the War Office has become the political epicentre for the British Army and the Royal Navy. War Office departments *Office of the Secretary at War *Department of the Quartermaster-General *Department of the Master-General of the Ordnance **Office of the Paymaster of the Forces 'British Military Ranks' 'The Royal Navy' The Admiralty The oldest of the Departments of the War Office is the Admiralty, responsible for the Navy. In 1546 Henry VIII created a Navy Board to oversee the administrative affairs of the naval service; policy direction, operational control and maritime jurisdiction remained in the hands of the Lord High Admiral. From 1628 this post was more often than not filled by a "committee" of Lords Commissioners - the Board of Admiralty, whose head was the First Lord, the Minister who was the political master of the Navy. For 200 years the Navy was run by these two Boards, under a system devised largely by Samuel Pepys. The organisation served well enough during the wars with the Spanish, Dutch and French, but relations between the two Boards were not always harmonious. Main article: The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland Personnel Statistics Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' Storming_Beaches1.jpg|The Storming of the Beaches! Fleet_Engaged_.jpg|A Fleet engaged in Naval Warfare. Battles_of_Broadside.jpg|A Battle of the Broadsides. Fleet_Anchor.jpg|A British fleet Anchored. Chasing_Spanish.jpg|Engaging a Spanish fleet, 1744 Royal_Navy_Frigates.jpg|The Royal Navy's Frigates The_Armada_and_SkyFleet.jpg|The Skyfleet accompanied by a British Armada ' 'The British Army' Total Army Personnel Active: 695,033 men Total Army Personnel reserve: 456,100 men See: West Indies forces *'Professional Infantry: 724 Regiments - 618,296 men (£3,091,475)' *'Professional Cavalry: 112 Regiments - 50,176 men (£250,880)' *'Professional Artillerymen: 109 Companies - 2,600 men ~ ''654 cannons (£13,000)' *'Independent Battalions: 16 Battalions - 8,048 men (£32,192)' *'Militia Infantry: 17 Regiments - 15,130 men (£75,650)' *'Army Personnel: 783 (£5,481)' *'British Army Upkeep: Total: 695,033 men (£3,475,165)' Gallery of British Army Paintings ' Infantry_Advance.jpg|The British Army marching at a spray of musket fire. Scottish_Highlanders.jpg|The Scottish Highlanders King_at_a_battle_.jpg|The King at the Battle of Dettingen, 1743 King2.jpg|King George II leads the way to victory, Battle of Dettingen King's_Orders.jpg|The King shouting orders to his army British_Grenadiers_.jpg|The British grenadiers charge! Ending_Rebellion.jpg|Ending the rebellion. Line_Inspection.jpg|A daily line inspection. British_Solider.jpg|A British Soldier around the 1740's British_Landing.jpg|A typical British Naval Landing dontroiani17thfootsoldier.jpg|A British Royal Marine, c. 1748 Mel and his Battalion.jpeg|A Royal Marine Colonel leading his Regiment into battle. ' The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a royal charter which soon developed into a international trading company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have trade influences meaning in turn British imperialist influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a new presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies and the rest of the Orient. For more Information about the EITC click here. Territories/Colonies & their Governors Note - Some territories annexed or given to Britain through treaties with the Netherlands, France, Portugal or Spain. ''Note - All Governors/ Chief Commissionerss/Governor-Generals/Lt. Governors are decided by the King. Great Britain & The European Continent/ West Indies British America The colonial government page of the thirteen colonies. New England Colonies Middle Colonies Southern Colonies British North America British West Africa & British South Africa The colonies of Africa are all under Governor-General Tyler Wellington British India ''Note: Controlled by the East India Trading Company's appointed Lieutenant-Governor. Includes recent expansions.'' British Southeast Asia/Pacific Islands British Guilds There are a variety of guilds serving Great Britain at this time. *serves Rio de la Plata, a British dominion The British Empire Paintings pnp314325.jpg|General Richard Venables on horseback, and Bartholomew Swordfury, lead the charge into battle Defeating the Rebellion, India.jpg|Defeating the Native rebellions. EITC India Conquest45.jpg|The Conquest of India Foward in Africa.jpg|Battle in South Africa. British take Fort in Indiaas.jpg|The East India Company's armies march on Bengal llm338182.jpg|Matthew Blastshot leads the first assault in India the forward marchs.jpg|Lord Wellington leads the charge onto Africa! Battle plan.gif|Blastshot issues the orders lal337515.jpg|The British plan their assault by sea lal303132.jpg|General Richard Venables rides through Bengal on a prised Elephant stc311020.jpg|The Battle of Bietjie Slaag Elephant Brawl.jpg|Company struggle with a War Elephant The french not honour war.gif|General Venables is fired at by a rogue Dutch soldier while negotiating their surrender indiabig14.jpg|The Indian leaders surrender to Governor-General Venables British4.jpg|British soldiers charging in Surrender_of_Tipu_Sultan.jpg|Field Marshall Venables brings diplomacy to India Concencration of a British EITC Regiment of Foot.jpg|Consecration of a European EITC Regiment of Foot highlanders charge indian fort.jpg|93rd Highlanders charge an Indian Native fortress Empire Total War EIC company.jpg|East India Company Sepoys Empire Total War EIC Europeans.jpg|European EITC Regiment of Foot Marching for the Colours India.jpg|Marching for the Colour for the King's Birthday (Bombay, India) Royal Marines India.jpg|The Royal Marines in India Mysore Military EITC parade.jpg|"Empire Day" in India the-duke-of-marlborough-at-blenheim.jpg|The Duke of Marlborough marches into battle Irish beaches.jpg|Battling on the shores of Ireland charging the woolens.jpg|Redcoats routing the Spanish Walloon Guards Nate Aussie.jpg|General Nathaniel Crestbreaker settling New South Wales, Australia art-guerre-prise-bunker-hill-big.jpg|Battling the revolts of the '45 Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the palace of Westminster in London, England. Westminster Palace1.jpg|The Palace of Westminster Old Westminster.png|Westminster circa Late 1740s House of Common.jpg|The House of Commons House of Lords.jpg|The House of Lords King Throne .jpg|The throne room House-of-Commons Opposition.jpg|A House of Commons meeting House of Lords paint.jpg|The House of Lords during the Parliament opening House of Commons PM speech.JPG|The Prime Minister delivers his speech to the House of Commons Members Database #'His Majesty, George Augustus II '- King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire #'His Grace Duke of Edinburgh Giovanni Octavius Dieudonné El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers '- Prime Minister of Great Britain, First Lord of the Treasury, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Commander-in-Chief of HM Armed Forces, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) ''Prime Minister's Office *'The Right Honourable Earl Grosvenor Andrew Norrington Mallace '- Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Second Lord of the Treasury, Viceroy of Denmark, Governor of the British Virgin Islands, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'His Grace The Duke of Bedford Nathaniel Joseph Benedikt August Johannes Anton Michael Adam Garland''' - First Lord of the Admiralty, Secretary at War, Secretary of State for the Southern Department, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *''' The Right Honourable Earl of Scarborough Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland II '- Vice-Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Secretary of the Northern Department, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'His Grace, The Right Honourable Joseph Grey '- Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, Third Lord of the Treasury, Governor & Chairman of the Honourable East India Company, Viscount Howick, Baron Grey, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable The Earl of Harrington Lord Samuel Arthur Eddward Lionell Harrington''' ''- Governor-General of India, Lord Marshal of the Honourable British East India Trading Company, 1st Earl of Harrington, Baron Harrington, Viscount Petersham, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Most Honourable Lord Blake Stewart '- First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Head of the British Royal Navy, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable The Earl of Portsmouth Nathaniel Huntington '- Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Head of the British Royal Army, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) ''House of Lords *'The Right Honourable The Earl Grey Joseph Grey '- Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, Third Lord of the Treasury, Governor & Chairman of the Honourable East India Company, the Earl Grey, Viscount Howick, Baron Grey, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Earl Grosvenor Andrew Norrington Mallace '- Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Second Lord of the Treasury, Viceroy of Denmark, Governor of the British Virgin Islands, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Bedford Nathaniel Joseph Benedikt August Johannes Anton Michael Adam Garland' - First Lord of the Admiralty, Secretary at War, Secretary of State for the Southern Department, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *''' The Right Honourable Earl of Scarborough Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland '- Vice-Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Secretary of the Northern Department, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'His Grace the Duke of Manchester Tyler Wellington '- Governor-General of the African Colonies, Field Marshal of the Third Army, A Director in the EITC Court of Directors, 3rd Duke of Manchester, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable The Earl of Portsmouth Nathaniel Huntington '- Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Head of the British Royal Army, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Most Honourable Lord Blake Stewart - First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Head of the British Royal Navy, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Montagu James Goldtimbers '- Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Captain-General of the British Royal Marines, 3rd Duke of Montagu, KB, FRS, MP *'''The Right Honourable The Earl of Harrington Lord Samuel Arthur Eddward Lionell Harrington ''- Governor-General of India, Lord Marshal of the Honourable British East India Trading Company, 1st Earl of Harrington, Baron Harrington, Viscount Petersham, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Leinster Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette '- Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, 1st Duke of Leinster, KG, PC, FRS, MP ''House of Commons *'The Right Honourable Sir Ishmael Decksteel' - Speaker of the House of Commons, Lieutenant-General of Ordnance of the British Army 2nd Command, 2nd Baronet of FInlaystone, KB, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Argyll Arno Venables - ' Leader of His Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition, 2nd Duke of Argyll, Earl Edrington, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Kwagar Ocata' - Treasurer of the Ordnance (Paymaster-General) of the Royal Army, Head of the British Special Forces, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Marcus Ironskull' '- '''Governor of Virginia, Lt. Colonel in His Majesty's Army, MP *'The Right Honourable''' Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I - Lt. Colonel in His Majesty's Army, KG, KB, MP *'The Right Honourable Jason Blademorgan' - Major-General in His Majesty's Army, Governor of Minorca, and New Jersey, KB, MP *'The Right Honourable Sir Jonathan Collingwood' - Fourth Sea Lord of the British Royal Navy, Admiral in His Majesty's Navy, KB, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Sir Charles Salisbury - '''Vice-Admiral in His Majesty's Royal Navy, The Earl of Salisbury, MP *'The Right Honourable Theodore Tydeus Sebastians '- Rear-Admiral in His Majesty's Royal Navy, KB, MP *'The Right Honourable Sir Maxamillion Phillip Beckett''' - Commodore in His Majesty's Royal Navy, KG, KB, MP *'The Right Honourable Roger Gunshot' - Major in His Majesty's Army, Lt.-Governor of the EITC Madras Presidency, KB, MP *'The Right Honourable Sir Roger Warskull '- A Director in the EITC Court of Directors, East India Company Lieutenant-Governor, MP *'The Right Honourable Henry Roland' - Corporal in the EITC Private army, Lawyer, MP *'The Right Honourable Bartholomew Swordfury' - Captain in His Majesty's Army, Governor of Newfoundland and Assam, MP HCO Job Descriptors: #'The Monarch' - Put simply, in charge of all decisions and the entire nation. The Head of State, head voice and authoritative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him (or her), and he controls all departments and divisions of government but indirectly controls Parliament through his (or her) chosen Prime Minister. (1st) #'The Prime Minister '- The second-in-command to the monarch. It is the Prime Minister who controls the majority of Parliament and is leader in the absence of the monarch. Leads all political, economical, military affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the King and oversees government in general. (2nd) #'The Lord Chancellor' - Right-hand-man to the Prime Minister. In charge of the judicial and disciplinary department. Advisor the monarch. Also oversee's both houses of Parliament and has a say in decisions. (3rd) #'The Lord Speaker' - Leader of Parliament, in charge of maintaining all Parliamentary meetings, and heading the debates/votes. The Lord Speaker generally speaks the most during Parliamentary sessions, and is assisted by the Speaker of Commons. Advisor to the Commander-in-Chief of the Forces, alongside the First Sea Lord and Master-General. (4th) #'The Secretary at War' - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defense during conflict. A top advisor to the monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the War Office. (5th) #'The Vice Chancellor - '''Direct advisor and right-hand man of the Lord Chancellor. In the case that the lord chancellor is absent, immediately assumes said post. Helps in decisions and overseeing judicial matters. (6th) #'The Speaker of Commons''' - The Lord Speaker's counter-part in the House of Commons, the Lord Speaker serves as the second-in-command of Parliament, and will assume the post of Lord Speaker of Parliament until a member of the House of Lords is voted as the new Lord Speaker, in the absence of the former Lord Speaker. (7th) Member Portraits George II Coronation.jpg|George the Second, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire Lord Giovanni Goldtimbers by Charles_Jervas.jpg|His Grace The Duke of Edinburgh Giovanni Octavius Dieudonné El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers, Prime Minister of Great Britain, First Lord of the Treasury, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Commander-in-Chief of HM Armed Forces, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP JosephGrey.jpg|His Grace The Earl Grey Sir Joseph Grey, Speaker of the House of Lords, Governor & Chairman of the Honourable East India Company, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Nathanial Garland.jpg|His Grace The Duke of Bedford Nathaniel Joseph Benedikt August Johannes Anton Michael Adam Garland, First Lord of the Admiralty, Secretary at War, Secretary of State for the Southern Department, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Nate Crestbreaker GeneralOrd.jpg|The Right Honourable The Earl of Portsmouth Nathaniel Huntington, Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Head of the British Royal Army, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP venablestuwrut.jpg|Field Marshal, The Right Honourable, Sir Richard Venables, Govenor-General of India,Marshal of the Honourable East India Company, General of the Second Army, Ambassador to Switzerland, KG, KB, PC, FRS, Duke of Argyll, MP Mel's_Portrait_.jpg|The Right Honourable Sir Ishmael Decksteel, Speaker of the House of Commons, Lieutenant-General of Ordnance of the British Army 2nd Command, 2nd Baronet of FInlaystone, KB, MP Military/Nationalist Marches The British National Anthem Britannia Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC